


[podfic] Playdates

by reena_jenkins, veronamay



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on <span class="u">blindfold_spn</span>: <i>Jared/Jensen, exhibitionism, toys. Jensen's not sure why it started, this playing to an audience of one, but he doesn't know if he can, wants, to stop. It started small, Jensen's big bedroom window looks out in to the big bedroom window of his neighbor, Jared, and one night they caught each other masturbating - it was embarrassing but so hot. Now it's gotten to the point where they leave notes and toys in each others mailboxes for the others use and to follow. God, he's even moved his bed so that Jared has a better view.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Playdates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heardtheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Playdates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211224) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



  
****

 

**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length:** 00:14:51

 

**Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(J2\)%20_Playdates_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). In addition, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this podfic, which can be found at [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?agxxulgskx281ze).

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***This podfic was a gift for [](http://heard-the-owl.livejournal.com/profile)[**heard_the_owl**](http://heard-the-owl.livejournal.com/), as part of the 2011 #InformalTwitterPodficExchange. Happy holidays, dear!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Playdates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567180) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse)




End file.
